


Rumpelstiltskin's

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Kurt, devi venire. Potrebbe essere il nostro bar.-<br/>-Primo: non è un bar, è un pulcioso diner con le decorazioni amaranto e, Rachel, l’amaranto non va più di moda dai tempi di Grease. Secondo: siamo a New York da cinque anni, ce la siamo cavata finora senza un bar. Terzo: non puoi scegliere Rumpelstiltskin’s come nome di un locale, non si riesce nemmeno a pronunciare! Quarto… non mi viene in mente altro, ma rimane una pessima idea.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpelstiltskin's

**Author's Note:**

> Per tutti coloro che credono nelle favole. O vorrebbero crederci.

-Se mi vuoi bene devi accompagnarmi.-

-Non se ne parla, Rachel.-

-Ma Kurt!-

-No.-

Kurt Hummel stava camminando a passo spedito lungo il marciapiede, una lunga sciarpa svolazzante di colore beige che sbatacchiava nella sua scia e una migliore amica alta un metro e tanta voglia di crescere che incespicava nel tentativo di raggiungerlo. Rachel fece leva su un lampione, compiendo un mezzo giro su se stessa e sbattendo contro il petto del ragazzo. Kurt le rivolse un’occhiata tra l’incredulo e lo sconvolto.

-Rachel!- protestò -Quanti anni hai, sette?-

Lei sostenne il suo sguardo, risoluta, le braccia incrociate davanti al petto e i capelli legati in due ridicoli codini, del tutto inappropriati per una donna di ventitré anni. Erano secoli che cercava di convincerla a farsi fare un makeover. Insomma, Kurt lavorava a Vogue.com, cosa avrebbe detto la gente se avesse saputo che la sua migliore amica andava in giro vestita peggio di Heidi e Anna dai Capelli Rossi messe insieme? Come minimo sarebbe stato screditato dalla stampa che un giorno avrebbe dovuto elevarlo alle vette della popolarità.

-Kurt, devi venire. Potrebbe essere il  _nostro bar_.-

-Primo: non è un bar, è un pulcioso diner con le decorazioni amaranto e, Rachel, l’amaranto non va più di moda dai tempi di  _Grease_. Secondo: siamo a New York da cinque anni, ce la siamo cavata finora senza un bar. Terzo: non puoi scegliere  _Rumpelstiltskin’s_  come nome di un locale, non si riesce nemmeno a pronunciare! Quarto… non mi viene in mente altro, ma rimane una pessima idea.-

Lei aprì le braccia teatralmente, prima di portare il dorso della mano destra alla fronte, chiudendo gli occhi: -Bene. Bene, grandioso, hai appena dimostrato di non voler fare neanche un piccolo, minuscolo favore alla tua migliore amica. Me ne ricorderò quando avrai bisogno di qualcuno che ti aiuti con il manicure o che ti copra se salti una lezione della July per andare ad aiutare Isabelle a Vogue.- sollevò una palpebra lanciandogli un’occhiata sperimentale.

Kurt la stava osservando con un sopracciglio sollevato, cercando di ignorare il fatto che fossero in mezzo alla strada. A New York nessuno si cura di te, ma le scenate di Rachel erano comunque estremamente imbarazzanti, soprattutto se un gruppo di turisti giapponesi si metteva a fotografarli con la chiara espressione di chi ha appena scoperto una nuova attrazione estremamente bizzarra.

-Questo è un vile ricatto, te ne rendi conto?- ribatté, prendendola per un braccio e trascinandola per qualche metro nel tentativo di distrarla dal gruppetto in t-shirt da negozio di souvenir e pantaloni alla zuava; come minimo avrebbe tentato di autografare le loro fotografie se si fosse accorta che i soggetti erano loro -Soprattutto la parte della manicure.-

Rachel scrollò le spalle: -Be’, a mali estremi, estremi rimedi. E comunque il fatto che tu abbia rinunciato al proposito numero uno di ogni buon newyorkese adottato, ovvero trovare un bar in cui trascorrere la propria vita, mi ferisce profondamente.-

Kurt aveva abbandonato un centinaio di propositi numero uno da buon newyorkese adottato, forse avrebbe dovuto comprarsi uno di quei libriccini “Centouno cose da fare a New York almeno una volta nella vita” per ritornare nello spirito del nuovo arrivato, ma non sarebbe stato certo quello il giorno. Sospirò stancamente: se non l’avesse accontentata sarebbe probabilmente andata avanti così per giorni, e, in fondo, aveva davvero bisogno di un caffè, che fosse buono o a stento bevibile non faceva poi molta differenza: -D’accordo. D’accordo, andiamo in questo orribile luogo terribilmente fuori moda.-

_Con un po’ di fortuna nessuno dei miei futuri ammiratori mi vedrà._

*

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno nemmeno sotto tortura, ma il posto non era poi così male. Assomigliava vagamente a un diner anni cinquanta, era vero, ma il tutto era lievemente mitigato con la mobilia di legno: tre grandi librerie occupavano un’intera parete, facendo sì che il posto meritasse la pomposa nomea di “caffè letterario”. Rachel si precipitò a sedersi su uno dei divanetti di pelle color andavo-di-moda-sessant’anni-fa, rimbalzando leggermente come se stesse tastando la morbidezza di un materasso dell’IKEA; Kurt sfilò la sciarpa, ripiegandola su se stessa, prima di prendere posto di fronte a lei con decisamente più grazia.

-Sei contenta, ora?- domandò, slacciando i primi bottoni del cappotto, mentre Rachel iniziava a scorrere il menù scritto in caratteri accattivanti. L’odore di caffè e dolci appena sfornati si mescolava in modo incredibilmente peculiare con quello di inchiostro e carta dei volumi ordinatamente allineati sugli scaffali. Kurt si guardò intorno incuriosito: i libri ordinatamente sistemati in ordine di altezza avevano per la maggior parte la copertina rigida e i titoli scritti in lettere scintillanti lungo il dorso. Sembravano usciti dalla libreria di Pagemaster o da una di quelle biblioteche europee che contenevano manoscritti e copie a stampa di decenni e decenni prima. Erano pieni di fascino.

Rachel schioccò la lingua, svegliandolo dall’incantesimo: -Ho un buon presentimento. E sai che raramente fallisco.-

-Oh sì, in fondo puoi vantare solo cinque anni di fallimenti in fatto di “scegli il tuo bar e ti dirò chi sei”.-

Lei sollevò il mento con aria di superiorità, prima di richiudere il menù e spingerlo verso di lui, trincerandosi in un teatrale mutismo. Era piuttosto probabile che si sarebbe appiccicata un pezzo di scotch sulla bocca, se avesse avuto un rotolino sotto mano, non era come se non l’avesse già fatto in precedenza. Kurt prese a scorrere la lista svogliatamente: non credeva molto nelle sciocche idee di Rachel, il suo puerile entusiasmo per le novità della grande città era stato assorbito nel continuo scapicollarsi ovunque nel tentativo di far funzionare la sua duplice vita di studente della NYADA e di interno a Vogue.com; era un po’ come essere un Superman gay che si cambia nelle cabine del telefono, a parte il fatto che non si sarebbe mai chiuso in una sudicia cabina del telefono, tanto meno ci si sarebbe spogliato.

-Cosa posso portarvi?-

Kurt non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dal menù: -Un non-fat mocha e una fetta di torta al limone dietetica.- disse distrattamente. Quando sollevò lo sguardo per vedere cosa avrebbe ordinato Rachel, la trovò nella sua tipica posa da “ohquestoragazzoèpropriocarino”; seguì la direzione in cui era voltata con gli occhi, finché non trovò il soggetto del suo shock. Il cameriere aveva le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti e un grembiule che riprendeva il colore dei divanetti, la sua carnagione era olivastra, i capelli scuri pettinati elegantemente e tenuti insieme da un quintale di gel, le labbra piegate in un dolce sorriso e un paio d’occhi color miele dalle ciglia lunghissime. Addio salivazione, addio.

La sua espressione doveva essere simile a quella di Rachel, perché lo sguardo del ragazzo saettò dall’uno all’altra, una punta di divertimento a colorare le sue iridi. Kurt si sentì avvampare.

-Io vorrei una macedonia e un bicchiere di succo di mela biologico, grazie…- Rachel si sporse verso di lui, sbatacchiando le ciglia e indugiando come ad aspettarsi che lui completasse la sua frase rivelando loro il suo nome.

-…Blaine.- raccolse -Ho dimenticato la targhetta.- aggiunse per scusarsi, facendo spallucce, mentre prendeva nota -Arrivano subito.- concluse, prima di sparire oltre una porta decorata da un oblò in direzione di quella che con ogni probabilità doveva essere la cucina.

Rachel e Kurt rimasero in silenzio qualche istante, prima che lei si aprisse in un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio: -Oh Kurt, sto già pensando ai nomi per i nostri meravigliosi bambini dai tratti eurasiatici!-

_Naturalmente_.

 

*

 

Due giorni dopo, Kurt era sfinito dalle chiacchiere di Rachel su Blaine-il-sexy-cameriere e su quanto fosse ingiusto il lavoro che doveva fare per diventare la più grande star di Broadway mai nata che,  _oh grande sfortuna!_ , le toglieva il tempo per andare a trovarlo e cadere tra le sue braccia e _blablabla_. Santana aveva tentato di far scivolare del sedativo per cavalli nella sua tisana di bellezza, ma Kurt l’aveva bloccata, intimandole di evitare di drogare la loro comune disgrazia ovviando al problema con i tappi di silicone. Trentasei ore dopo, si era odiato per averlo fatto: avevano solo un paio di tappi.

-Esco.- decretò esasperato, a metà di una disquisizione sul colore delle pareti del salotto della villetta coloniale che Rachel avrebbe diviso con Blaine durante la pensione, in New Mexico, chiudendo di scatto il libro che stava leggendo prima di afferrare al volo il cappotto e uscire di casa. L’aria di marzo iniziava a intiepidirsi; il vento soffiava placidamente e i piedi di Kurt solcavano il marciapiede guidati da qualche strana forza. Senza averlo programmato, in meno di mezz’ora si trovò davanti al  _Rumpelstiltskin’s._ Scosse la testa, prima di prendere un profondo respiro e spingere la porta di vetro. Un campanellino trillò con un suono cristallino, scontrandone un’estremità. C’era una ragazza bionda al bancone che indossava una coroncina di margherite stile figlia dei fiori e stava decorando dei cupcakes con dei cuoricini di zucchero. Kurt le rivolse un breve sorriso e si avvicinò ad una delle librerie, osservando i titoli.

Un’edizione rilegata dei fratelli Grimm attirò la sua attenzione: la copertina era un bel colore turchese su cui risaltava il titolo scritto in caratteri dorati. Kurt ne accarezzò il rilievo, sedendosi al tavolo nell’angolo. Aprì il libro, affascinato. Conosceva la trama delle fiabe come tutti, ovviamente; era cresciuto con i cartoni animati della Disney e con i libri illustrati, certo, ma non si era mai immerso negli originali. La carta delle pagine era ruvida e spessa e di tanto in tanto un’intera facciata ospitava una grande illustrazione. Kurt lo sfogliò finché non arrivò a un titolo davvero conosciuto. Si leccò le labbra, iniziando a leggere.

Quel giorno Blaine-il-cameriere-futuro-padre-dei-figli-dai-lineamenti-eurasiatici-di-Rachel non era di turno e Kurt dovette separarsi a malincuore dal bellissimo libro. Decise che sarebbe tornato... solo per le storie, ovviamente.

 

*

 

Tre giorni dopo Rachel aveva dimenticato Blaine-il-sexy-cameriere dopo aver incontrato l’ennesimo uomo della sua vita: istruttore di aerobica, coetaneo, biondo con gli occhi verdi; Santana, che l’aveva visto quando era passata a prenderla perché aveva lasciato le chiavi nella borsa che usava di sera, aveva troncato il suo terzo monologo decretando che quello aveva visto più cetrioli del GGG e Kurt aveva alquanto apprezzato la sottile metafora; Rachel un po’ meno.

Nonostante Kevin-l’istruttore-di-aerobica avesse surclassato Blaine nei pensieri di Rachel, non era passato in secondo piano in quelli di Kurt, ed era una cosa incredibilmente destabilizzante dal momento che l’aveva visto solo una volta e per giunta non aveva neanche la certezza che giocasse per la sua squadra; in ogni modo, decise che non avrebbe fatto alcun male tornare al  _Rumpelstiltskin’s_.

 

*

 

-Ciao, non-fat mocha.-

Kurt si chiuse la porta alle spalle, facendo tintinnare la campanellina, e si voltò verso sinistra, sorpreso. Blaine era in cima a una scala e stava sistemando i volumi più in alto, ma in quel momento tutta la sua attenzione era stata focalizzata dall’entrata di Kurt.

-Ciao, Blaine.- rispose timidamente, sfilando il cappotto e sistemandolo sull’appendiabiti.

Lui sembrò piuttosto sorpreso dal fatto che Kurt si ricordasse il suo nome.

-Oh. Ti-ti ricordi il mio nome.-

-Ti ricordi la mia ordinazione.- ribatté con un sorriso.

Rimasero in silenzio qualche istante, poi scoppiarono entrambi in una risata imbarazzata. Blaine scese dalla scala velocemente e la ripiegò, appoggiandola al muro.

-Sai, poche persone entrano qui chiedendo un non-fat mocha e una torta al limone dietetica.- fece una pausa -Soprattutto una torta al limone dietetica.- aggiunse come ripensandoci –E tu?-

Kurt si passò una mano sul collo: -Io cosa?-

-Come ti ricordi di me?-

Lui esitò, mordendosi un labbro; avrebbe davvero, davvero voluto dirgli la verità: perché era affascinante ed era difficile dimenticare i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso e…

-La mia amica, Rachel, non ha fatto che parlare di te per tutto il tempo in questi giorni, è difficile dimenticarsi di Blaine, “il padre dei miei figli dai lineamenti eurasiatici”.-

Blaine spalancò la bocca, sorpreso, poi scoppiò a ridere: -Oh, la stai distruggendo, non eravate amici?-

Kurt si strinse nelle spalle: - _Migliori_  amici, lo faccio per lei. Se tu sei interessato, be’… glielo dirò.-

_Anche se probabilmente adesso starà piangendo su Kevin-l’istruttore-che-ormai-avrà-fatto-coming-out._

Lui rise ancora, incredulo, passandosi le mani ai lati del capo, come se volesse tirare indietro i suoi capelli finemente acconciati, anche se non ce n’era assolutamente bisogno: -Mi dispiace distruggere le speranze della tua amica Rachel ma… sono gay. Pensavo fosse abbastanza chiaro.- disse candidamente, riponendo la scaletta dietro al bancone per poi ammiccare verso i mocassini ai suoi piedi e i risvolti dei pantaloni tirati su.

-Oh.- fu l’unica cosa che uscì dalle labbra di Kurt, prima che Blaine sparisse dietro la porta del bagno.

Quando tornò, Kurt era immerso nel libro dei Grimm nel tentativo di nascondere il proprio rossore. Blaine era gay. Gay gay gay. Gay come: “mi piacciono i ragazzi e non le ragazze”, “passo i miei week-end al Pride e non allo stadio”, “ho l’abbonamento a Vogue e so citarti a memoria un articolo qualsiasi”, “potresti potenzialmente piacermi tu ma non potrebbe mai piacermi Rachel Berry”.

_Grazie, immaginazione, ho afferrato il concetto._

-Non-fat mocha e un muffin. Non dietetico, ma l’ho fatto con amore.-

Kurt abbassò lentamente il libro e ricambiò lo sguardo gentile di Blaine-il-sexy-cameriere-a-cui-non-piacciono-le-rappresentanti-del-sesso-opposto.

-Potrei sospendere la mia ferrea dieta solo per questi cinque minuti.- rispose.

Blaine ampliò il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi si strinsero in modo adorabile: -Attento Hansel, potrei volerti infilare in forno.- ammiccò verso il libro che Kurt aveva appoggiato, aperto, sul tavolo.

Kurt staccò un pezzetto del muffin e lo fece scivolare tra le labbra; arrossì quando vide Blaine seguire il suo gesto con gli occhi.

-Vorrei vederti provare, Strega Bacheca.-

-Oh Hansel, quello è il nome della strega di Braccio di Ferro, mi deludi.-

Kurt sollevò di scatto le sopracciglia, mentre le sue papille gustative gioivano: -Sei una specie di esperto di fiabe?-

Blaine sistemò il vassoio sotto il braccio per poi piegarsi per essere alla sua stessa altezza: -Ah, piccolo, ingenuo Hansel… secondo te chi ha dato il nome al locale?-

 

*

 

-Cenerentola.-

Kurt alzò lo sguardo dal libro dei fratelli Grimm, specchiandolo in quelli di Blaine che stava appoggiando il suo caffè sul tavolo, accompagnandolo a un piatto di biscotti di marzapane. Se avesse continuato a frequentare il  _Rumpelstiltskin’s_  probabilmente avrebbe messo su una decina di chili. Sorrise, notando lo sbafo di farina sulla guancia di Blaine.

-Scusa?-

-Oggi ti chiamerò così, dal momento che non conosco il tuo nome.-

-E quindi hai deciso di scegliere… Cenerentola? E’ un attimo discriminante, non credi? Bullismo e tutto il resto.-

Kurt agitò una mano in aria e Blaine arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli: -N-non intendevo offenderti, l’ho… l’ho detto per il libro e… e per i tuoi occhi e…-

Lui appoggiò due dita sulle proprie labbra, cercando di nascondere un sorriso: -Blaine, non ti agitare… stavo scherzando.- fece spallucce -E’… insomma… carino da parte tua.-

_E’ la cosa più romantica che chiunque mi abbia mai detto, sorvolando sul fatto che non siamo coinvolti in nessuna relazione romantica. Purtroppo. Sigh._

In realtà non era come se Kurt fosse stato mai ricoperto di romanticismo, nella sua vita; la cosa più carina che qualcuno gli avesse mai detto era che la sua pelle ricordava la porcellana e che quindi quello sarebbe stato il suo soprannome.  _Porcellana_. Ed era stata la sua coach del liceo, una della persone più sgradevoli di tutto l’Ohio. Già. Non tutti hanno la fortuna di trovare un Colin Firth nella propria vita, nemmeno a New York. Forse avrebbe dovuto trasferirsi a Londra, ma probabilmente sarebbe incappato in Hugh Grant. E non versione Notting Hill.

Si riscosse dalle sue elucubrazioni a tematica Bridget Jones quando si accorse che Blaine stava parlando: -…ome.-

-Scusa?-

Blaine si morse un labbro per trattenere un sorriso: -Non mi dirai il tuo nome, sognatore?- chiese velocemente, facendo un passo indietro per tornare dietro al bancone, in modo da poter servire altri clienti.

Kurt si strinse nelle spalle, tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo sulle righe scritte fittamente: -Possiamo andare con Cenerentola, per ora.-

 

*

 

-I Grimm andrebbero citati alla protezione animali.-

Blaine soffocò una risata, continuando a passare uno strofinaccio sul tavolo accanto a quello dove era seduto Kurt: -“Il Principe Ranocchio”, vero?-

Kurt chiuse di scatto il libro: -Mi hanno sempre raccontato che la principessa lo faceva tornare umano baciandolo!- protestò, lanciandogli un’occhiata carica di costernazione.

Lui scosse lievemente la testa, tirandosi su e avvicinandosi al suo tavolo: -Be’, questo dimostra che i Grimm sono più realisti delle versioni recenti della fiaba.- commentò con una scrollata di spalle, ripiegando lo strofinaccio. Kurt notò che le sue mani erano rosse e irritate, probabilmente dai solventi che usava per pulire il locale. Forse avrebbe potuto regalargli una crema.

_Quando sarà il suo compleanno?_

-Più realisti?-

Blaine si voltò, tornando dietro il bancone e aprendo uno sportello, buttandoci dentro lo strofinaccio, prima di passare a lavare le mani accuratamente sotto l’acqua corrente: -Be’, dimmi, tu cosa avresti fatto con un rospo? Lo avresti baciato o lo avresti lanciato contro un muro?-

_Blaine, you got a point._

 

*

 

Era un tranquillo sabato pomeriggio e Kurt stava sistemando il discretamente grande open space che condivideva con Rachel e Santana da ormai cinque anni. Non sapeva esattamente cosa lo avesse trattenuto dallo strangolarle per tutto quel tempo. O cosa avesse trattenuto loro.

Sollevò un cuscino del divano, solo per trovarci sotto uno paio di mutandine fatte di caramelle. Sgranò gli occhi, sollevandolo con aria schifata.

-Oh, per tutte le galeotte di Lima Heights, Lady Hummel, cosa ti è successo?-

Kurt si portò una mano al petto, lasciando cadere l’orribile tanga: -Perché lasci i tuoi…  _residui_   _sessuali_  sul divano?- ribatté lui.

Santana si avvicinò, scrollando le spalle e si fermò dinnanzi a lui, sistemandogli una ciocca di capelli, con suo grande fastidio: -Esci oggi?-

Lui scacciò la sua mano con uno schiaffo: -Santana…-

-Ti accompagno dal tuo Dapper Dan. Fatti bello Lady Hummel.-

-Chi è?- Rachel fece capolino dal bagno con un asciugamano rosa avvolto intorno alla testa e un osceno accappatoio a pecorelle arancioni su fondo porpora.

Perfino Santana fece una smorfia disgustata, prima di chinarsi per raccogliere la propria borsa: -Uhm vediamo… l’ex, ex, ex… ex, ex… ex… ex uomo della tua vita. Prima del dog sitter che era venuto dopo l’addestratore di criceti, fratello del tizio con un’inquietante passione per gli anelli da alluce che era ancora…-

-Okay!- esclamò Rachel alzando le mani per interromperla, prima di rivolgersi verso Kurt: -Di cosa sta parlando?-

Lui sospirò, rassegnandosi a subire la follia delle sue coinquiline per l’ennesima volta: -Blaine. Quello del diner.-

-Hai una cotta per lui?- esclamò lei eccitata, iniziando a saltellare e facendo crollare a terra il turbante-asciugamano.

-No.-

-Sì, che ce l’ha; andiamo Porcellana.- intimò Santana, dirigendosi spedita verso la porta.

Rachel li rincorse emozionata: -Aspettate! Ma quindi è gay? Oh mia Barbra, avrei dovuto capirlo! Oh Kurt è fantastico! Aspetta! Ma quindi… oh, ma se Blaine è gay…- si interruppe, come se avesse ricevuto la notizia del secolo -Ho avuto una cotta per un ragazzo gay! Devo assolutamente scriverci una canzone!-

-Oh sì, certo Taylor Swift, vai pure. Hummel, andiamo. Ora.-

 

*

 

Kurt sapeva che accettare di portare Santana con sé al  _Rumpelstiltskin’s_ si sarebbe rivelato essere un fatale errore. Primo perché Santana non possedeva un filtro cervello-bocca, secondo, perché lei non sapeva nulla su Blaine e Blaine non aveva idea di chi fosse Santana, né come affrontarla.

-Quindi, fammi capire bene, non gli hai detto come ti chiami?-

-No, Santana, è come un gioco tra di noi, non devi…-

-Questa è la cosa più perversa in modo stucchevolmente virginale che io abbia mai…-

-D’accordo!- esclamò Kurt, interrompendola e spalancando la porta del diner, facendo tintinnare follemente la campanella.

Blaine stava versando del caffè nelle tazze di due studenti seduti in un tavolo all’angolo; quando lo vide entrare, sollevò lo sguardo e si aprì in un grande sorriso.

-Ehi, Principe Ranocchio!-

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo: -Giuro che di tutti i soprannomi letterari che hai preso dalle fiabe dei Grimm questo è il peggiore, Blaine.-

-Oh, i soprannomi delle fiabe. Che carini. Mi viene da vomitare. Arcobaleni, certo, ma parliamo sempre di vomito.- commentò Santana, facendo ticchettare i suoi stivali sul pavimento di legno prima di fermarsi per guardarsi intorno, le mani sui fianchi.

Kurt lasciò andare un sospiro esasperato, prima di sedersi al suo solito tavolo, lasciando che Santana prendesse posto di fronte a lui: -Blaine, questa è Santana, l’altra mia coinquilina, Santana, questo è… Blaine.-

-…il tuo futuro fidanzato, marito, padre dei tuoi figli e tutti vissero felici e contenti.-

Kurt le tirò un calcio sotto al tavolo.

-Che c’è? Pensavo di rimanere in tema con la storia delle favole.-

Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così. Sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e passando il menù a Santana, che iniziò a scorrerlo, disinteressata.

-Pensavo che quella che voleva sposarmi fosse la tua amica Rachel.- commentò Blaine, appoggiando di fronte a lui una tazza di caffè fumante e una ciambella rosa -Questa la offre la casa.- aggiunse.

Kurt avvampò, passando lo sguardo da Santana a Blaine: -Ignorala, lei fa sempre così e…-

-Oh, andiamo, non vi siete ancora neanche strappati i vestiti di dosso, vero? Avete la maturità sessuale di due ragazzini di tredici anni.-

-Santana!- esclamò Kurt sconvolto, sgranando gli occhi.

Blaine, dal canto suo, assunse una potente tinta cremisi e abbassò gli occhi: -Cosa ti porto?-

-Un po’ di istinto animale. Ma è per te, Dapper Dan. Per me… il numero della tua collega.-

Kurt si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte. Sarebbe stato un  _lungo_  pomeriggio.

 

-Scusami per lei.- disse Kurt sulla porta, mentre Santana lo aspettava sul marciapiede.

Blaine sorrise lievemente, scuotendo la testa: -Tranquillo, in verità… speravo si lasciasse sfuggire il tuo nome, uomo del mistero.- aggiunse ammiccando leggermente.

Kurt si strinse nelle spalle: -Ci sono segreti che non possono essere rivelati.-

-No, non ancora.- fece una pausa, sollevando una mano e toccandogli la punta del naso con l’indice -Ma lo scoprirò.-

Kurt fece un paio di passi indietro, seguendo Blaine con lo sguardo finché la porta del  _Rumpelstiltskin’s_  non si chiuse alle sue spalle con uno scampanellio.

-Oh, grandioso, uova al tegamino per cena.-

Si voltò verso Santana, perplesso e lei sorrise pigramente, allungando la mano destra e afferrando una delle sue guance tra pollice e indice smaltati di rosso: -Sembra che le cuoceremo sulle tue guance.-

 

*

 

Il bicchiere tintinnò quando scontrò il tavolo e Kurt sussultò, alzando lo sguardo e incrociando un paio d’occhi dorati che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere bene. Blaine scivolò a sedere di fronte a lui, asciugandosi le mani sul grembiule.

-Chi è il tuo compagno di avventure, oggi?- domandò, intrecciando le dita sotto il mento e rivolgendogli un sorriso gentile.

Erano ormai tre settimane che Kurt si recava al  _Rumpelstiltskin’s_  praticamente ogni giorno e lui e Blaine avevano iniziato a legare praticamente dalla sua seconda visita: un commento sul libro, un paio di sorrisi e poi lui aveva iniziato a sedersi di fronte a Kurt ogni pomeriggio, cercando di indovinare la fiaba che aveva scelto.

Kurt chiuse il libro, tenendo il segno con l’indice, prima di osservare la bevanda che Blaine aveva posto di fronte a lui.

-Cos’è?- domandò, avvicinandola e facendola roteare nel bicchiere.

-Chardonnay dell’86.- rispose Blaine serissimo, appoggiando entrambe le braccia allo schienale e stiracchiandosi.

Kurt girò gli occhi, prendendone un piccolo sorso: -Succo di mela? Sul serio?- domandò, sollevando le sopracciglia.

Blaine gli tirò un calcetto sotto al tavolo: -E’ buono!- si difese, alzando le mani.

-Hai cinque anni, Blaine?-

-…disse quello che leggeva solo fiabe.-

Kurt nascose un sorriso dietro il libro, tornando a immergervisi.

-Oggi mi ignorerai?-

Kurt voltò una pagina, arricciando le labbra e cercò di concentrarsi sulla seconda riga, nonostante sentisse lo sguardo di Blaine addosso.

-Sai come funziona: tu indovini la fiaba che sto leggendo, io smetto di leggere.- si strinse nelle spalle, afferrando alla cieca il bicchiere di succo di mela e prendendone un breve sorso.

Blaine si mosse sulla poltroncina, facendo scricchiolare la pelle e accavallò le gambe: -Non le stai leggendo in ordine.-

-Come sempre, Blaine.- rispose Kurt, girando pagina.

-Ieri era “Raperonzolo”.-

Kurt annuì, arrossendo quando Blaine si sporse in avanti intrecciando le dita sotto il mento, trovandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Abbassò il libro, cercando di non indugiare troppo con lo sguardo sulle sue labbra.

-E dopo “Raperonzolo” c’è “I tre ometti nel bosco”.-

Kurt annuì nuovamente: -E abbiamo appurato che non vado in ordine.-

-No, sei più avanti.-

Blaine arricciò le labbra e Kurt strinse il libro finché le sue nocche non diventarono bianche per lo sforzo di non sporgersi in avanti e baciarlo.

-“Il ricco e il povero”.-

-Acqua.-

-“Rosaspina”.-

-Fuochino.-

-“Comare Morte”.-

-Nah, ti stai allontanando.-

Blaine strinse gli occhi: -Scusa se non mi ricordo l’esatto ordine di tutte le fiabe dei fratelli Grimm.-

Kurt chiuse definitivamente il libro, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e imitando la sua posizione; erano talmente vicini che poteva sentire i loro respiri mescolarsi a mezz’aria: -Pensavo fossi un esperto.-

Blaine si leccò velocemente le labbra: -“Biancaneve”.-

Kurt abbassò le braccia, sbuffando: -Sei troppo bravo.-

-Questo perché i tuoi occhi parlano, Biancaneve.- rispose lui con un sorriso sornione.

Kurt dischiuse le labbra, sorpreso: -Mi hai appena chiamato…-

-Biancaneve.- ripeté Blaine e le sue guance si tinsero di un’adorabile tinta di rosso -Pe-perché hai la carnagione candida e le labbra rosse e hai… bevuto il mio succo di mela. Che… che è biologico, in ogni caso.- farfugliò, agitando le mani in aria.

Kurt lasciò andare una risata imbarazzata: -N-no… è… indicato.-

-Blaine! Torna a lavorare, non possono fare tutto gli uccellini e i cerbiatti!- esclamò Brittany, affacciandosi dalla porta della cucina.

Kurt e Blaine risero, senza guardarsi, mentre Blaine si alzava, spolverando in fretta il suo grembiule.

-In perfetto stile Biancaneve, mh?- commentò Kurt, finendo il succo di mela e tornando al suo libro.

Blaine sorrise, ma non rispose.

 

*

 

Era passato un mese esatto dalla prima volta in cui Rachel aveva costretto Kurt ad entrare in quel diner che non presagiva nulla di buono. Un intero mese e tutto era cambiato: lentamente, il rapporto tra Kurt e Blaine era cresciuto, avevano passato interi pomeriggi a commentare insieme le favole, a litigarci sopra, a ridere e ancora Blaine non conosceva il nome di Kurt. Da quando aveva letto “Biancaneve”, però, non aveva smesso di chiamarlo in quel modo, sebbene decine di altre fiabe fossero state accuratamente divorate dalla sua mente acuta.

Quel venerdì Kurt entrò nel diner con già il titolo della fiaba che avrebbe voluto leggere che gli ronzava in testa. Salutò Brittany che era impegnata a sistemare il bancone e si guardò intorno inutilmente in cerca di Blaine. Probabilmente era ancora in cucina o stava facendo qualche commissione. Sfilò il libro turchese dallo scaffale e iniziò a sfogliarlo febbrilmente, mentre camminava in direzione del suo abituale tavolino. Trovata la pagina giusta, lasciò aperto il libro, appoggiandolo sul piano ligneo.

Fu in quel momento che lo notò: c’era un piatto al centro del tavolo al centro del quale era stata posizionata una mela di un bel rosso intenso, segnata dall’impronta di un morso. Kurt allungò una mano, incredulo, raccogliendo il biglietto scritto in blu in una grafia disordinata:

“Non è avvelenata, l’ho assaggiata.

–Il Principe Azzurro”

Qualcuno si schiarì la voce alle sue spalle e Kurt si voltò, incrociando lo sguardo timoroso di Blaine, che si stava dondolando imbarazzato sui piedi, una mano a massaggiarsi il collo.

-Allora,- esordì, per poi interrompersi subito.

Kurt si morse un labbro cercando di impedirsi di sorridere: -Il Principe Azzurro, mh? Presuntuoso, signor Anderson.-

Lui sostenne il suo sguardo, cercando di ostentare una espressione spavalda: -Ti rendi conto che non è onesto che tu sappia addirittura il mio cognome e io non sia stato informato nemmeno del tuo nome?-

Kurt inspirò profondamente, prima di raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio: -Be’… signor Principe, se mi inviterà fuori magari lo scoprirà.-

-E’ Kurt.- rispose lui senza battere ciglio.

Kurt sgranò gli occhi, incredulo: era impossibile che lo avesse scoperto, come ci era riuscito?

-E come lo sai?-

Blaine fece spallucce, avvicinandosi ancora di un passo, mentre i suoi occhi si abbassavano sulle sue labbra, e il suo viso si sollevava in direzione di quello di Kurt, lentamente, quasi volesse concedergli di tirarsi indietro, se non fosse stato sicuro: -Chi lo sa, forse è la magia del  _vero amore_ , Biancaneve.-

**Author's Note:**

> O-kay. E' la prima volta che provo a pubblicare su AO3, quindi probabilmente ho fatto un completo disastro.  
> Spero che sia andato tutto bene e di non aver sbagliato nulla.  
> Saluto tutti e uhm... niente xD .  
> A presto!  
> Ginny


End file.
